


小甜椒part3

by beibianyoulang123



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beibianyoulang123/pseuds/beibianyoulang123





	小甜椒part3

沈向阳被拽着抵到墙上，火热而带着燥气的吻重重压下，在他薄唇上厮磨。  
陆尧的手掌更熟练地蹭着衣摆而上，在他腰际时轻时重地抚摸着。  
沈向阳呼吸窒了窒，试图推开这个不分时间场合就开始发情的男人，关瑜还在客厅坐着呢。  
陆尧却不依不饶，咬着他唇角问：“想我么？”  
他像小孩吃棒棒糖似的，对着那两片薄唇咬住拉开，用虎牙在上头细细的磨，疼了就舔一舔，几次下来沈向阳气都喘不匀了，求饶的说道：“想，想了。”  
“胡说。”陆尧没放过他：“想我怎么还把那家伙放进来，老公满足不了你么？”  
沈向阳发出一声泣音，手指抵在墙上抓挠了下，声线发抖：“别胡闹。”  
声音已经带上了恼怒，洗漱间离客厅不远，要是弄出点动静被关瑜察觉，他这张脸不能要了。


End file.
